


Alone was never easy after you.

by yeosweetie



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Seonghwa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Asexual Jongho, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Omega Yeosang, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seonghwa is a doctor, Side Mingi/Hongjoong/Yunho, Slow Burn, Yeosang is oblivious, Yeosang is rich, seonghwa is Whipped, side woosan, slightly aged up characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosweetie/pseuds/yeosweetie
Summary: Of course he was an omega, of course he had to marry someone only for the benefits. If they knew, what would happen to those omegas married for money, they wouldn't do this.What happens? They suffer; they live the rest of their life with an abusive partner with their only purpose being bringing children into the world. Fuck that. He hated alphas with his entire being; he wanted them as far as the sun, preferably in the sun, burning.He was going to avoid the subject at all costs.OrYeosang beats up alphas to save other omegas and always ends up at the hospital to pick the free band-aids they give. And more often than not to see the cute doctor that takes the night shift.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa, side Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 27
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, This is my first work here, i'm kinda nervous, I hope you stay till the end.
> 
> Also: english is not my first language, sorry if there are any mistakes.

His future was set since he was fourteen when the family medic revealed the results of his gender test. He was an omega, and the only child of his family, he couldn’t follow the family’s path. He couldn’t be head of the family. He was a disappointment to the whole lineage of alphas that was his family. He was useless, unless he married and had a child, an alpha child, an heir.

But the thought of having children, being pregnant made him absolutely sick.

And the worst part of all was: He couldn’t avoid it; eventually everything his mothers set up for him was going to come. Meeting an alpha, marriage and kids, and then what? Death? He hopes so, because after giving birth to the heir he had no purpose anymore, he was going to be discarded. He couldn’t escape, where to? They had enough power to find him even if he changed his name, his appearance and moved to the west.

All those thoughts clouded the mind of the poor omega, it was one of those nights where the pain in his stomach was growing slowly, the symptoms he hated that only meant one thing. Everything was going downhill since that morning, when his alpha mother had called him to take breakfast with her.

“You’re already twenty.” She said with no expression at all, not even looking at him.

“_This conversation again_,” he thought, but his mouth said: “Yes, mother.”

“Have you seen someone you like?” It sounded more like a ‘hurry up and give me grandchildren.’

“No, I haven’t.”

“We can arrange another meeting if you want, you’re an omega and beauty goes with time, son, it will be harder to find an alpha for you.”

Of course he was an omega; of course he had to marry someone only for the benefits. If they knew, what would happen to those omegas married for money, they wouldn't do this.

What happens? They suffer; they live the rest of their life with an abusive partner with their only purpose being bringing children into the world. Fuck that. He hated alphas with his entire being; he wanted them as far as the sun, preferably in the sun, burning.

He was going to avoid the subject at all costs and nod like the good boy he was, agreeing with everything. But the time was running out, every month he had more meetings than the last. But fortunately none of the alphas he had seen wanted him, he was lucky he didn’t reach the standards of those people.

Only the sound of his phone brought him back to reality.

He took the device from the night table and read the message coming from an anonymous number.

**Unknown number.**

_He’s going to be at the Utopia nightclub, he just got out. I already transferred you the money. Thank you for your help._

**23:16 p.m.**

Fortunately the growing pain that burned his insides reminded him that he needed to take another dose of his medicine, he hated it too, but it was better than going through his heat. He called the family medic, who already knew what to do. In a few minutes he was knocking at his door, carrying a fancy looking briefcase. 

“Good night, young Yeosang.” Greeted the beta. He used to call him young master, but not since the results of the test. Yeosang just nodded.

As always the medic opened his briefcase with care, taking a syringe, a small glass bottle with a blue liquid inside and filled the first. After making sure there were no air bubbles in the tube, without a word he took the boy’s arm and punctured it with the needle, making no expression at all, everyone seemed so gray these days. He could feel the liquid going into his veins; it was thicker than the usual vaccines so it took a few seconds to have all the medicine running down his bloodstream. Once all in, the medic took the needle out and put away everything and stood up, going back from where he came, not even looking at him as he left.

Yeosang got up from his bed, dizzy because of the side effects of his suppressants, and started looking for some clothes; it was a little bit cold so he chose a pair of black jeans, a red button up and a black coat that he only wore on nights like those. He needed to look as different as possible so he wouldn’t be recognized later. He even dared to put some contacts on and push his hair back with setting spray. Last but not least, a black face mask to hide most of his face and also protect him in case they used their pheromones. It wasn’t that much of a shield to his nose, but it gave him a few seconds, even minutes to run in case they try to make him submit.

Finally he grabbed his boots and with them on his hand, tiptoed to the back door. This way he wouldn’t be seen or heard by anyone.

__

The club was full of people, he didn’t hate it but he wished he could wear his mask in there because the stench of alcohol and sweaty bodies overwhelmed him, obviously he couldn’t, dress code. To his misfortune, someone bumped on his recently pricked arm, making him curse and wish to find the man quickly. It was going to be hard looking in the multitude, but knowing rich people he would be in the booths past the dance floor.

Bingo.

There was the disgusting alpha with some others, looking like they could own the world because of his gender. It made Yeosang feel nausea, but he needed to distract him so he took a deep breath and approached to the booth.

“Hey there, this amazing smell, is that you?” He lied, he couldn’t smell shit. Lucky for him his suppressants made him less sensitive to pheromones.

The alpha looked him from head to toe, almost eating him with his eyes.

“Yes I am, and you are?”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m just an omega that wants to drink with you.” He leaned on the guy, nuzzling his nose into the other’s neck. Totally disgusting, his neck was sweaty.

His friends nodded in agreement, as if the way he downgraded himself to the point he didn’t needed a name was right.

He called a waiter and asked for a few drinks, but making sure he chose for himself the ones that didn’t have any alcohol in it, he wasn’t going to risk his winning chances. It didn’t take too long to the waiter to bring the order, and as soon as the drinks were set on the table the man started to drink his.

With each drink the hand of the man crawled closer to the thigh of the omega, by the end of his second glass his fingers were squeezing just a little his leg.

_Take your hand out of there you disgusting pig or I will…_

“Hm, I know what you’re trying to do.” He put on his cutest smile, the one he used as a kid to get what he wanted. He leaned in closer and whispered. “But not here, you know, I’m only here for you.”

“Then what are we doing here?”

He couldn’t believe how dumb this guy was; he already had him eating from the palm of his hand.

As soon as they got out of the club the cool air made him feel better. Lucky for him there was a hotel near there, a little bit expensive and a waste for what was going to do but it worked, he wasn’t going to pay anyways. 

The whole walk to the building was Yeosang almost carrying the guy, who insisted on trying to kiss him all the way; he was a lot bigger than him and heavier, but also drunker so it was easy to escape the man’s lips.

“You really are an expensive bitch, making me pay this hotel; I hope you are worth the money.”

Yeosang rolled his eyes; yeah sure, he wasn’t going to lay a finger on him.

__

The omega came out of the hotel later than he thought, it was harder than expected to get rid of him, now he had a big bruise under his chin, one on his shoulder and his knuckles were bleeding, he had hit a small portrait on the wall with them after missing a hit to the guy’s face. This one really put a fight, luckily with his small structure he was a lot more agile than him and knocked him out a few minutes later. By the time he’s going to wake up, the other omega is going to be already on a plane to another country.

He quickly texted the boy that had hired him to make sure he was okay.

Yeosang had been doing this since he was eighteen, it all started when his best friend got married, the guy seemed to be nice at first, but a few months later the poor guy always ended up at his house, with different parts of his body bruised up. He couldn’t bear to see his friend like that, but he always told him that he messed up, that he deserved it.

Everything went to hell the night he received a desperate call from the other omega, he was screaming and crying for help, but as soon as Yeosang reached his house, it was empty, not even security was there, everyone had got up and left. It wasn’t weird for rich families to take a vacation from one day to another, except this time: something was off. He had found the younger boy lying on his bed, looking empty.

He couldn’t take that image out of his head.

When he got closer he was silently weeping, his only movement was the way his chest slowly raised and deflated every time he took a breath.

“I couldn’t do it.” His voice that always was so loud, now he could barely hear it and that made something tighten on his throat, this couldn’t be happening. “So he broke it.”

He knew what he was talking about, he knew it perfectly and didn’t waited a second and called an ambulance, specifically the emergency number for a broken bond. After that all he remembers was blurry, he never left his friend side until he got the information he needed, only then he went to find that guy and give him what he deserved, it didn’t matter if he was an alpha, he was going to beat him to a pulp.

And he did it, he wasn’t going to escape easily, he had more things on the guy than what he did to his friend.

__

Without realizing it he had walked all the way to the hospital, he didn’t know why, but thinking it better, he needed Band-Aids and maybe someone to check his knuckles in case there were shards of glass still there.

“Hi, what can I help you?” Asked the tired looking lady at the counter, it was already three and something in the morning, almost four, he didn’t bother to look at the minutes. 

With a guilty smile he raised his knuckles and showed her. “I crashed with my skateboard on a glass surface and I’m not sure if I still have glass inside me.”

The lady asked him for his insurance card and his ID, which he gave her and loaded all his data into the computer.

“Mr. Kang, right to the left is the waiting room; they’ll call you from the screen at the front.” She said and handed him his card and ID back.

The waiting room was almost empty; besides a man that coughed loudly and a boy that looked young but the bags under his eyes made him look like he was a lot older, even with that look he was still pretty, without a hair out of place, almost perfect. He totally would date him, but such a perfect omega wouldn’t dare to look twice at another like him.

Eventually they got called into different doors along the corridor, and some other person that Yeosang didn’t saw with detail came out.

A few minutes later the screen made a sound and displayed in bright red letters on a black background said:

**Kang, Yeosang.**

**Room 3**

**Dr. Park**

Oh no, from all the times he went there, Yeosang wanted to punch this guy face so bad. He didn’t have anything against the guy, in fact he was a good doctor, but something in him made the omega want to punch him. Well, maybe he had something, he treated him like a child and acted like he was superior, and he hated it. And on top of that he was an alpha.

When he entered the room with his best neutral face he saw the guy reading a yellow folder, probably his medical history, and without looking up he said. “You had another skateboarding accident?”

He hated it, he looked like his mother when she was drinking her tea and scolding him for not marrying.

“Yes.” Yeosang answered coldly.

“Tell me what happened.” He said.

“I fell on a portrait; I think I still have glass stuck on my knuckles.”

He nodded and closed the folder, leaving it on top of the desk. Finally he raised his gaze to see the boy standing awkwardly in front of him.

If Yeosang didn’t hated alphas as much as he did, he surely will be stunned by the man’s looks, his raven black hair almost neatly pushed back on one side, a little bit messy because of the hours working the night shift, his sharp facial features, his golden skin, everything was astonishing about him.

“Let me see, sit on the examination table.”

Yeosang would have rolled his eyes but he was a respectful person, he didn’t want to anger the guy and have this be more painful than it already is, so he sat on the piece of furniture, with his legs hanging on the side.

Dr. Park turned a lamp on and moved it so it could illuminate the younger’s hand, he had to do this a lot of times, but this one was the worst of all. There were definitely a few glass splinters in it, nothing he couldn’t handle.

“You need to be more careful.” He said while reaching out for a pair of tweezers and dipping them in a liquid, probably alcohol. He didn’t believe the story of the skateboarding accident, there were too many of them in the span of a year. Being careful not to make things worse he took the hand of the boy and started to pull the small shards out.

Of course Yeosang wanted to punch him right there, in the nose, there was no need to be so careful with him, it was so close to his hand he could feel his breath, slow and steady obviously in focus. He didn’t realize that he started to dab a small cotton ball on his bloody knuckles. Then he cursed.

“Ah shit.” But he couldn’t take his hand out he knew if he did that he was going to look weak.

“It’s almost over, wait a minute, just let me…” The doctor said something under his breath that the omega couldn’t hear. But he knew the feeling of band aids being put on his fingers. “There you go, these are free of charge.” He added looking up and finally standing.

“Thank you, Dr. Park.” Yeosang said politely.

“You’re welcome.”

When Yeosang left the room he didn’t bother to look at his fingers, at least until he was sitting at the taxi going back home. There he saw, the band aids stuck to his fingers were bright blue, with a pattern of small lightning on them. Definitely it was a design for children.

He sighed, he was sure that the tingling feeling on his fingers was just his imagination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did while writing it.

The next time Yeosang saw the doctor was after receiving a call from the hospital a few days later. His friend’s health was evolving and asked to see him. The news were the happies thing he had heard in a while, it almost made his feet jump by themselves, but he had to behave and find a way out without getting tangled in an interrogatory.

His chauffeur was waiting for him outside; luckily the old man was one of the few people that were loyal and exclusive to him, so the omega didn’t had to worry about his family finding out where and when he left. The car ride was silent and quick, the hospital was a little on the far side, but the man knew a lot of shortcuts and after making a quick stop at the local bakery, in less than half an hour he was standing at the front desk of another wing inside the fancy hospital.

“Good morning, how can I help you?” Asked a young male, a totally different person than the lady he always saw at the emergency desk.

“I’m here to make a visit.”

“May I ask you the name of the patient?”

“Yes, Jung Wooyoung.”

The man typed something into his computer and handed Yeosang a paper wrist band that had the word “VISITOR” and a number printed in black. The number was the one of his friend’s room, which the brunette had seen so many times and memorized it.

Once he reached the room he knocked on the door, waiting for a soft “come in” to be heard. Inside the pure white room, his friend sat on an equally white bed, his hair longer than the last time he saw him and what was left of the once fully dyed blond hair were a few millimeters from being completely chopped off. His body turned to the window from where the sunlight came through. From that angle Yeosang could see the black mark on the nape of his neck. He despised that bite mark it was the thing that almost killed his best friend. Even after a year the incident he couldn’t get used to the way his friend had changed. His loud voice now barely audible, his true high pitched laugh completely disappeared and his body weakened, he couldn’t stand for too long without getting muscle fatigue. But he was getting better; he wasn’t an empty shell anymore. He was alive.

“Hey.” Yeosang said, taking the younger omega out of his thoughts. As usual he moved a chair as close to the bed as possible and sat in it, holding his beloved friend’s hand. “How are you feeling?” That was like a small ritual between the two friends, the eldest always brought his favorite pastries and asked about his health, he did it that way so Wooyoung could express as much as he wanted and Yeosang wouldn’t press him to say anything he felt uncomfortable with. 

“I’m better, they told me if I get stronger maybe I can reinsert to society sooner than they thought.” Wooyoung talked slowly, he self-isolated from society after what happened, too afraid to go near any alpha, and with a family full of them, he couldn’t go back home. And the hospital wasn’t the best place to make friends either. “And I also met two alphas that don’t scare me: my new assigned doctor and a volunteer that helps me when I can’t move.”

If they were younger and naïve Yeosang would ask if any of them were cute, but he knew that his best friend thought he didn’t deserve love anymore. It made him sad, but before anything in his mind could go even further he reached for the brown paper bag that he had brought.

“I have something I think you like.” He teased; of course his friend liked it, they had been friends since they were children, he knew what pastries he liked.

The younger smiled, a smile that Yeosang felt so happy to see.

“Custard pastries.” He said without even looking in the bag and grabbed one of them. “Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted to eat one of these since last week.”

That moment felt like the old times, when they were happy children, just two friends enjoying their time together. And Yeosang swore that he could hear his voice raising a little, wondering what had happened in the younger’s life.

The room felt silent when they heard a knock on the door and Wooyoung looked at the clock on the wall.

“Oh, my doctor is here, I hope you don’t mind me taking my vitamins in front of you.”

“I’ve seen you take worse things than vitamins.” He joked.

“Dr. Seonghwa, come in”

Yeosang wondered who the doctor with such a pretty name was, it meant ‘To be a star’, but as soon as the door opened something made his stomach turn, and his hand twitch a little. He didn’t have to look at the man to know who he was.

“Good morning, Wooyoung, I see that you got a friend today.” When the man spoke the older omega could feel his guts twist, he wanted to punch him so badly.

“Oh, Dr. Park.” The brunette said with a surprised face, he didn’t know at all the name of the man.

“It’s nice to see you too.” He said while checking that everything was okay with Wooyoung and leaving on the table two little plastic cups, one with water in it and the other with vitamins. “By the look on your face I guess you didn’t know my first name.”

“He barely knows mine.” Said Wooyoung before taking the pills with water and sticking his tongue out to show he had swallowed all of them. “Thank you.”

“Well, my job here is done, please take care of yourself.”

Yeosang didn’t know if that was for Wooyoung or for him.

__

The night of the same day they saw each other again.

It was almost midnight and Yeosang was absolutely tired, he had to admit that not all alphas were an easy task, especially the one he had fought an hour before. It was big like a closet and had shoved him against a bush. Fortunately his coat acted as a shield, but his legs were not so lucky this time, the thorns and twigs from the shrub had ripped his pants open and damaged his now exposed skin. It wasn’t that bad when the adrenaline was rushing though his body, but after beating the guy and walking a few blocks the pain became noticeable. Limping, he started making his way back to his house, it was going to be a long walk, and he couldn’t call anyone to pick him up at this hour.

Suddenly a car slowed down going at the same pace as him and when the window started to go down Yeosang was ready to throw hands.

Doctor Park Seonghwa.

“What happened to you?” Was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

“Nothing.” He looked away, pissed off.

“Are you sure? You’re bleeding.”

He hadn’t realized at first, but his left leg had a cut on the outer side of his thigh, where his pants were ripped and the cuts were bleeding, not a lot but enough to stain noticeably the pale skin of his leg. He also had a few scratches on both of his knees and other small ones all over his ripped pans, but those didn’t hurt at all.

“I fell on a bush, skateboarding.”

“I’m going to the hospital, let me take you there.”

“No, thank you, I’m fine by foot.”

“No you’re not.”

“What do you know?” Yeosang rolled his eyes.

“I’m a doctor and I have eyes.” He sighed, if he kept trying to convince the boy he was going to be late to his shift. “You can’t walk faster because of the pain.” 

“Fine, but don’t you dare to put those lightning band aids on me again.” After he said that the car stopped and the omega climbed in, it was a nice car, but not as fancy as the ones he had at home, and could smell a little bit of mint in the air, probably the air freshener, he wasn’t so sure, it had been a few years since his sense of smell was weakened due to his suppressant.

To be honest, Yeosang was a bit scared; he had never been so close to an alpha without sinking his fist into their face and the desire was still there, his right hand twitching at the thought of the perfectly chiseled face of the man that was sitting next to him. If he did that he was sure he’ll get beaten up this time, he was cornered and weakened because of the pain and he had no chance of winning.

So he did nothing. He just sat there in silence, looking out the window but still aware of every move the alpha made, his eyes shifting quickly in his direction every time his hand went from the steering wheel to the gear lever and vice versa. Although the atmosphere was calm and the silence comfortable. 

Once they arrived at the hospital and they were walking through the parking lot Yeosang realized something, he wasn’t wearing the usual hospital scrubs topped with a white coat. He looked like a completely different person. Instead he had a white shirt and light wash jeans that made him look more slender and tall; younger too. He wasn’t the stereotype of big, strong, “I can break you in half with my bare hands” alpha, but he still was one.

“You will have to wait a little; I need to change into my uniform.” He said while checking the clock on his wrist.

“Yeah, I’ll wait.”

“Make sure to check in so I can call you via screen.” He added.

“You don’t need to tell me everything, I know.” And that’s where he wanted to punch him again, he was not a kid that needed someone to tell him what to do.

With his eyebrows almost becoming one in the middle of his face he did as told, sitting in the waiting room with arms crossed. It took less than half an hour to see his name pop on the screen.

When he opened the door the man he saw was again the doctor that made his guts twist and without saying a word he sat on the examination table.

“You need to take your pants off.”

“What?”

“You need to…” He repeated.

“I know, do I have to do it right here?” Yeosang wanted to die, the conversation was getting more and more awkward by the second.

“No, there’s a curtain for that.” There was a shadow of a smile in the doctor’s face, who was trying to hold his laughter.

“Oh, right.” The color quickly went up to his cheeks and ears.

He had to get down the table and walk to the corner where a curtain was hanging from a pole that had an L-shape and closed making a little square where he could take his pants off. So he did, he fought a little with the tight piece of clothing that every time it touched his leg, the pain would make itself noticeable. Finally, out of his pants he hanged them on the hook attached to the wall and left his shoes 

This was completely normal and he had no reasons to be this nervous. But he was and he had no idea why. So he took a deep breath and shyly he opened the curtain, lucky for him the alpha was writing something on the folder, then he walked to the examination table and sat on it. The material was cold against the underside of his thighs that his underwear wasn’t able to cover so he hissed a bit. 

“Let me see your leg.” He stood and just like the last time he turned on the lamp, this time he didn’t sat on a chair, he just leaned to examine the wound. “It isn’t too deep, just a scratch, you’re lucky no stitches are needed.” He said as he carefully wiped with gauze the skin, then he applied iodine to prevent any infection. His gloved touch was cautious, trying not to cause any pain to the boy, almost like a gentle caress. He also treated other small scratches as if they were equally large as the first one. Finally he applied a big neutral colored band aid to the one on the side of his thigh and regular ones on both of his knees. “Done. In a few days you’ll be just as new.”

“That’s great.” Said Yeosang as he walked back behind the curtain and dressed back.

“And make sure not to expose to any dirt or anything that slows the healing process.”

“I will, don’t worry.” This time he didn’t get mad from being told what to do, he was too tired to do that. “Thank you, Dr. Park.”

“You’re welcome, and you may call me by my first name if you pretend to keep getting hurt like that.” Dr. Park, no, Seonghwa joked. “But I hope you don’t.”

Yeosang also hoped to not get hurt anymore, but it was almost impossible because of the reckless things he did.

As he left he said. “Goodbye, Seonghwa.”

This time he didn’t complain about the flower pattern that covered his knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably chapter 3 is going to take a little more time, this weekend I have a trip and I can't bring my laptop with me, but as soon as my butt hits my bed on monday I'll start writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, Yeosang had found himself wandering the streets without thinking where to go. His mind was somewhere else probably thinking about the recent fight he had. No, it wasn’t that what had him deep in his thoughts doing things by memory like a sleepwalker. It was the meeting, not just a normal meeting, _the meeting. _Another old alpha that wanted nothing else than to get his hands on his family business and in his pants. The thought made him nauseous and angry, so angry that his hands balled up into fists, ready to punch someone and then, the sting of alcohol under his chin made him hiss and come down to reality.

“Ouch, that hurts.”

He found himself sitting again on the examination table with his head tilted by the warm hand of the doctor he had seen too many times.

How did he get to the hospital?

“Ah, Yeosang, finally you’re back on earth.” There he was, Doctor Park Seonghwa, as handsome as ever, even with bags under his eyes and his hair untidy.

“Wait what?” His face was full of confusion.

“How do you manage to hurt yourself like this?” The raven-haired male said with a worried look on his face. “This is the third time I’ve seen you this week.”

“I… I don’t know” Said the younger. “I don’t know how I got here.”

“Just as always? You checked in and waited.”

“I can’t remember.”

“Well, you must be so deep in your thoughts that you didn’t realize that.” While he spoke, he applied a band aid where the cut was under his chin. This time Yeosang couldn’t see the pattern. “There, done.”

“Thanks, I really don’t know what has gotten into me.” Lies, he did know.

“You’re welcome.” A tired smile appeared on his lips. “You know that you can come anytime to see Wooyoung, right? I know you two are friends, maybe you could talk to him.”

“Yeah, maybe I should.” _I don’t want to bother him with my problems, he has his own._ “Oh, may I ask you for an extra band aid, so I can change it later.”

“Sure.” Seonghwa took the band aid box from the shelf and gave an extra to the younger. Immediately after that he placed a finger on his own lips and made a shushing sound. “Don’t tell anyone I gave you an extra.”

“Thank you.”

“Please, take care and go to sleep when you get home. It’s already four in the morning.”

“I will, don’t worry.”

When the brown-haired boy got home, he laid on his bed with the lights on too tired to take a shower. He was tired of everything that took place in his life. Tired of being an omega, tired of all the encounters he had with possible husbands. He was perfectly capable of taking the family business in his own hands, and his mothers knew that, they’ve been training him almost all his life before he reached fourteen.

His head was clouded with all those thoughts while he undressed automatically, without bothering to stand up from his bed. Then he remembered and reached for the back pocket of his pants where he put the band aid. He didn’t want to open the thing yet, but he wanted to see the pattern so carefully he crawled closer to the light on his bedside table and saw through the envelope. A kitten pattern, somehow it made him smile and forget all of his problems. With care as if it was a fragile object he placed the band aid on his nightstand, that way he would remember to change it later, after his shower. But for now, he needed a few hours of sleep before the meeting he had to attend.

__

Meeting a possible husband meant only one thing: getting all dolled up.

Another thing he hated, sitting there in fancy clothes, accessories hanging from every place possible hours of hair and makeup that lasted less than five minutes if he moved more than expected. And the expected was to not move at all, he had to sit like a porcelain doll, drinking tea with excellent manners and only speak when spoken to. The only good thing about the makeup was that it covered the birthmark on his left eye, but given the situation he wished they didn’t, it was something that the alphas found odd and a flaw that could be passed genetically, and they didn’t want that. So it was Yeosang’s secret weapon. Well, it was until he was rejected too many times because of the mark, therefore they started covering it up with makeup.

When they were done he felt tired already, limbs heavy and head dizzy because of the heat of the blow dryer hitting directly on his head, on top of that they wouldn’t allow him to put the band aid on his chin, it was just covered perfectly with makeup.

When he walked through the corridors to the meeting room he saw himself on the big mirror that was placed on the wall. The black collar decorated with jewels on his neck contrasted with his skin it looked aesthetically pleasing, but it also made him feel trapped and if it were just a little bit tighter he would have been out of breath already. This time they had dressed him in an ivory shirt with a satin bow around the neck and a cardigan of the same color. Colors like white, cream or ivory meant a lot of things, but when a single omega wore them to a marriage encounter it only meant one thing: purity. In other words, it meant that he hadn’t experienced his first heat, also meant virginity. And a question suddenly came to his mind. Was it normal? Although he willingly suppressed his heat; a lot of omegas did that, right?

“Son.” The voice of his mother shook him out of his thoughts, lately he was drifting too much inside of his mind. She was at the door ready to escort him inside. It was a tradition a lot of old families like his kept alive. The alpha parent had to escort their omega child to the candidate waiting inside the room and after a quick chat they would leave the soon to be couple alone. “I hope this is the right one. It’s getting hard to marry you; we had to change some things to find someone who found you suitable.” Yeosang sighed. Probably they had raised the age bar a little, knowing his mothers they would do something like that.

When he entered the room behind his mother he expected a forty year old man sitting on the sofa. But he was surprised to see someone around his age, what had his mother changed?

The guy sitting there stood up ready to shake the mothers hand with a neutral look on his face. He was just a little taller than Yeosang and his hair seemed dyed in a reddish-brown color. He wasn’t going to lie, he was handsome and well-built. He even thought that if he had met him in another situation he would have fallen for the guy. But this wasn’t another situation.

“You must be Yeosang.” He said with a smile, but something about it was odd and the omega knew exactly what it was. “My name is Choi Jongho, heir of the Choi group; nineteen years old.” And with that everything got into place. He was younger than him, something that his mothers saw as a strong NO in terms of marriage.

“The one and only.” He joked awkwardly; it was obvious that he didn’t want to be there. Just like him. “Nice to meet you.”

“Well, Jongho, do you prefer tea or coffee?” Yeosang’s mother asked politely, reaching for the bell that was placed on the small table.

“I would like to have coffee, please.” The younger said. “What about you, Yeosang, what do you prefer?” The tone of his voice was still strange, as if he was trying to push a conversation he didn’t want to be in.

“I don’t like coffee or plain tea. I’m actually a person of sweetened tea with milk.” That was no lie, the omega had a sweet tooth, and he sometimes ate sugar cubes just like that, although it was bad for his teeth and health.

The woman shook the bell and a beta servant came through the door, bowing before taking orders and leaving soon after.

The next conversation was something about family that Yeosang didn’t pay attention, after all he wasn’t going to be part an important of all that, he was there just to become a walking incubator for another perfect alpha heir, just like his mother was and his grandfather, all of them were the perfect child, capable of managing the family business. No one cared about what he wanted. No one cared enough to consider his wishes. He even wondered if the boy sitting in front of him was there by his own will and not to satisfy someone else’s wish.

Again he was getting lost inside his head, there was something about everything happening in his life that didn’t fit, something off and he couldn’t figure it out.

He came down to earth when his cup of green tea was placed in front of him. The table was set with the best porcelain set they had, so fancy and delicate that breathing near them would be considered a sin, this meant his mother really thought this was going to work. A small plate with sugar cubes sat in the center of the table; a small milk jar next to it and lots of bite sized pastries in serving platters.

If they thought that a table full of sweet things was going to convince him into marriage they were absolutely wrong. No matter how much he loved sweet things and all of that stuff, he still wasn’t going to marry with anyone he didn’t love.

He added two sugar cubes to his tea and waited for them to dissolve, it was more interesting watching the sugar disappear than to hear the conversation the other two were having. After that he added the milk, pouring it slowly so he could see how the white clouds mixed in the tea.

He didn’t know when, but suddenly a maid came rushing through the door, it was one of the one assigned to him, she looked worried and agitated, she probably came running.

“Excuse me, there’s a call from the hospital for Yeosang, It’s Wooyoung.” She said and exited the room as quickly as she came in, afraid they would punish her for being impolite.

Yeosang didn’t thought twice before standing up and running to the phone, he was being rude to the alphas by leaving without permission, but that could wait, his best friend couldn’t.

When he arrived to the phone and placed it next to his ear he finally spoke.

“Hello?”

“_Is this Yeosang?_” The familiar voice of the doctor echoed in his head, something about that made his worried mind calm down a little.

“Yes, is Wooyoung okay?” He asked, trying to hide the fear that probably came from his voice.

“_He is, don’t worry_.” Of course, he noticed. “_Actually, it’s the opposite reason why I’m calling._”

“What do you mean?”

“_He’s trying to walk again today and he insisted in calling you, he wants you to be there_.”

Something inside him started to bubble in his chest and a loud laugh erupted from his throat, he dropped the phone that was left hanging from its cable and started jumping across the hall. Yeosang couldn’t believe what was happening. After almost nine months since the last time, Wooyoung was going to try and walk again with his own feet. Lately it was notorious that his health improved a lot, and for him to walk alone was a big step, since he always moved on a wheelchair because his body couldn’t handle its own weight.

His little celebration was interrupted by his mother and the candidate, both standing in the archway looking at him, his mother with a serious face almost angry while the other had a confused expression, obviously not knowing what the hell was happening there.

Yeosang stopped his celebration time and picked up the phone again before she could say anything, only to hear from the other line.

“_Are you okay?_”

“I’ll be there as soon as possible, please, wait for me.” He said, smiling ear to ear.

“_Yes, we’ll wait for you._”

“See you later.”

“_See you._” With that the first one to end the call was Seonghwa and if it weren’t for the two people standing with him, Yeosang would have started to jump like crazy again.

That was not the case.

“Mother.”

“Yeosang, this is extremely disrespectful.” The woman said, taking a posture to appear intimidating.

“Mother, you don’t understand, Wooyoung is going to walk again.” He argued, hoping she will understand, after all their families were friends since forever.

“I don’t care about your friend, he couldn’t keep a husband or bring an heir to his own family, do you expect me to care about him and let you go around following his steps?”

“He’s my friend and I’m an adult.”

“That attitude of yours is what is going to ruin this whole family, you are our only son.”

“Then have another, maybe the perfect alpha child, like you and grandpa were.”

“Why can’t you be like the other omegas, Yeosang?” Of course she was going to say that, always comparing him to other people like he was the worst of the worst.

The discussion went a long way, to the point Jongho had to excuse himself and reschedule the meeting to another day because things were getting ugly. Ugly to the point where they were both screaming at each other and Yeosang watched the clock anxiously, he didn’t want to be late. He didn’t want to disappoint his only friend.

“Go to your room.” His mother said with total anger in his voice.

Yeosang stood there, not moving an inch and firmly said: “No.”

“**Go to your room!**”

Everything stopped.

Despite being an adult, Yeosang was still an omega and also her child, so he couldn’t disobey the command voice. Something inside him stopped working and like a robot he began to walk directly to his room. He couldn’t believe his mother did that to him, she never used his alpha voice. Had he gone too far? Maybe he was the one wrong in this and he was just there to bring children to the world.

He didn’t know when the world stopped spinning, an hour maybe? Or more? He couldn’t imagine how sad and disappointed Wooyoung was going to be, waiting for him for hours. He was supposed to be there supporting his friend but his mind was unable to focus on anything. The only thing he could concentrate on was the sound of rocks hitting his window.

Clack.

Rocks hitting his window.

Clack.

ROCKS HITTING HIS WINDOW!

Clack.

He jumped out of bed and opened the window. Down there in the back garden was Jongho, ready to throw another rock but stopped as soon as the window was open.

“What are you doing? You’re gonna break the glass.” Yeosang complained.

“Shh, do you want to see your friend?” He said, he looked like a child with that mischievous smile. Well. He was a child.

“How?”

“I apologize but I heard all the discussion.”

“You aren’t doing all this because you want to marry me, right?”

“No offense but that’s not on my plans.” The look on his face was absolutely serious. “Plus, I had to compensate somehow the awful meeting you had to go through.”

As soon as he heard that, Yeosang climbed down his window on the first floor to a branch on the tree that fortunately was strong enough to carry his weight and jumped down. Luckily for him his mother didn’t tell him to stay there, so it was easy to escape the order after the dizziness of the command wore off little by little.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it took me a while becaus I was having trouble with my health and honestly I felt too tired to write a single paragraph, but now i'm getting better and coming from your wigs.


	4. Chapter 4

To say that Yeosang sprinted out of the taxi to the hospital doors didn’t make justice at how fast he ran to the doors. Fortunately Jongho was there to pay, since he forgot his wallet at his house, but promised to pay for it in their next encounter, since he wasn’t that bad of a person, maybe he could lie about liking him and earn a few months without meeting someone new.

He almost went past the reception, but he couldn’t go in without his visitor wristband, with a big smile he walked to the lady waiting there and extended his hand.

“I’m here to see Jung Wooyoung.” He said trying to hide his excitement and look decent.

She typed something onto his computer and smiled at the omega, when the machine finished printing the name of the patient on it she put the bracelet around his wrist sticking both ends together. Only then he could continue his race towards the garden, he knew Wooyoung would be there, it was his favorite place, green was everywhere and there was a beautiful view of the sun setting. Hospitals were sad, but that garden was something different, it felt like the place was another dimension, a happier one where patients healed faster and everyone went home after a few days of treatment. Of course it wasn’t like that, his best friend had been there since he was eighteen, almost two years and the improvement was little, but at least he was alive and his mental health stable.

When he reached at the garden he began looking around trying to spot his friend, but before he could find him…

“Yeosang!” The voice of Wooyoung could be heard from where he was at the door to the garden, it felt nostalgic, he hadn’t heard Wooyoung being so loud since a few months before the incident and it obviously surprised Yeosang, but also filled his heart with joy and started running again as soon as he saw where he was.

He wasn’t alone, two people were with him: a guy he couldn’t recognize with a “volunteer” tag on his shirt and the young doctor. He could have frown but not even his presence could remove the big smile on his face.

“Wooyoung.” He leaned down a little so he could be at eye level with his friend who was sitting in a hospital wheelchair. But as soon as they made eye contact a big smile showed on both boys’ faces and they embraced each other. For a small second it felt like they were teenagers again.

“I thought you wouldn’t be here.” He looked like he was going to cry.

“And not being here for you?” Yeosang looked at him with a fake offended face. “Wether it’s snow or fire, I’m always going to be by your side, that’s why we’re best friends. No alpha is going to stop me, not even with command voice.”

“Shall we begin?” The unknown man asked, looking a little bit annoyed, but Yeosang had no idea why.

Realizing there were two other people with them he stood up straight and bowed politely, introducing himself to the one he didn’t know.

“I’m Wooyoung’s friend, Yeosang.”

“Best friend.” The aforementioned said proudly.

“Nice to meet you, I’m San, a volunteer here.” The unknown guy now had a name. “So you’re the famous Yeosang he always talks about, I thought you were…”

_Here we go again…_

“What?” The brown-haired snapped, if Seonghwa didn’t make him frown today, this guy surely did.

“I don’t know, taller, stronger-” He started talking before he got interrupted.

“Oh you mean, like an alpha.” Yeosang was so done with him, a smile obviously annoyed sat on his face.

“Stop it, please.” This time was Wooyoung the one who interrupted them, looking with puppy eyes. “I want to get out of this chair as soon as possible.”

Both of them sighed at the same time and glared at each other.

The doctor shook his head and walked towards Wooyoung, asking him in a soft voice, like he was talking to a child, if he was ready. The omega nodded and held the wheelchair’s armrests, using his strength to push himself upwards and onto his feet but as soon as he tried to straighten up his knees gave up. But before he reached the floor Yeosang placed an arm on his waist from the side, and apparently he wasn’t the one with that idea, on the other side of Wooyoung, the volunteer did exactly the same. But this was not time to fight, it was Wooyoung’s time. With the help of both of them he finally could give his first step in months.

The younger walked a few meters holding onto his friend and the volunteer.

“I want to try standing on my own.” He asked.

They hesitated and Yeosang turned to find the opinion of the doctor who was already standing near them.

“If something happens, we’re here for you, but only if you feel strong enough to do it, you can let go.” Seonghwa spoke and while everyone was looking at him, the volunteer had his attention on someone else. To be more specific: Wooyoung. Yeosang noticed this, but he was going to keep quiet at least until he knew if the guy was any good.

“I’ll do it.” As soon as he said that he waited for his friends to let him go and Yeosang was the first one to release his, he was someone who trusted his friend and something told him this was going to be successful. San seemed hesitant at first, but after seeing Yeosang doing it he released Wooyoung’s waist.

For a second he lost balance, but without any help he stood in an upright posture, big smile on his face.

“He did it!” Something was bubbling in his chest, he was full of happiness just as much as the other three. Even the doctor was showing a big and proud smile. He felt the need to jump, to laugh like mad, joy flooding his body and that was enough to make him move.

Suddenly Yeosang found himself in someone’s arms, holding him tightly while the other person also laughed happily. It felt warm and safe, he never wanted to escape from it, but as soon as he realized that the one hugging him was Seonghwa, he shied away quickly.

It was an awkward moment for sure.

“Hey, I think we started with the wrong foot.” San approached, guiding Wooyoung back to his chair and Yeosang thanked him mentally. “Wooyoung spoke about you like you were some kind of hero, I never thought that you were a beta.”

“Because he’s not.” Wooyoung was quickly to correct him.

“Wait, he’s an omega?” His cat-like face looked confused.

“Yes, he is” Added the doctor, while writing something on a notepad.

“I could never have guessed, you don’t smell.”

“That’s because I shower daily.” The brown-haired boy was confused.

“Now that you mention it, you’re right. I’ve known Yeo since forever and he never had any kind of scent, that’s weird.” His friend said. “And I remember the day when the results came out.”

Oh, that’s what they meant; he knew that everyone else had a scent but he didn’t, why was everyone bringing this up now?

“I don’t understand anything you say.” With every word they said Yeosang only grew more and more confused. “Wooyoung you know I don’t have a scent.”

“Dr. Park!” San called out for him. “You are the expert here, do you think that an omega without any scent is normal?”

“Well, if there is any kind of suppressants involved I’m sure their smell could be weakened, but never completely gone.” He spoke without raising his gaze from the note pad. “Wooyoung, here is your new schedule starting tomorrow. Since it’s my day off Dr. Kim is going to be there for you, okay?” He spoke to the younger with a calm and sweet voice, like he was a child. Somehow, listening to him made Yeosang feel warmth inside.

___

It was a nice day, finally something that lightened up his monotonous life. Unfortunately he had to go home, and probably get scolded by his mother, that’s why he decided to walk, no taxi or his assigned chauffeur, just him and his thoughts.

But something was pissing him a little, someone had started to walk behind him since he came out of the hospital at first it was a normal distance, but the person was getting closer and closer with every step, as always he got ready to fight, hands in fists and when the person got close enough he was ready to turn around.

“Wait.” He heard and sighed, this guy.

“What do you want?” The omega stopped and let the other catch up next to him before starting to walk again.

“Nothing, just saw you while going home.” The raven-haired shrugged his shoulders.

“Don’t you have a car? Or someone else to annoy?” Yeosang only could think ‘Why me?’

“I don’t drive when I have shifts longer than twelve hours.”

“How long are your shifts?” Now he was more intrigued than annoyed. More than twelve hours? He must have been joking.

“Usually, between ten to thirty hours.” Seonghwa said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“That’s insane.”

“I’m a doctor, there’s no other option if I want to eat and someday have my own place.”

“That’s… No offense but, how old are you?”

“I’m twenty-three.”

“You’re joking, you can’t be that young.” The younger opened his eyes like two plates.

“What do you mean I can’t?”

“You must be older, I know that studying medicine takes a long time.”

“Yeah, time wasn’t on my side, it was a great effort, but I did it.” His face twisted a little with a sad look that he quickly covered with a smile.

They walked a few blocks without saying anything, but it was a comfortable silence, maybe the company wasn’t that bad, it felt less empty and maybe a little fun, since he didn’t have any friends to talk besides Wooyoung. After a few more meters Seonghwa broke the quietness.

“What about you, I know you’re a rich kid, but I guess you have something you’d like to do.”

“I…”Yeosang hesitated, of course he had, but his dreams were crushed when his results came out. He wanted to go to business school and take over the family. He was supposed to be a great and successful alpha, boosting his family to the first place of the richest families. He even started to read books that were on his mother bookshelf.

“Have I asked something I shouldn’t?” Concern showed on the alpha’s face.

“No, it’s nothing, just a nostalgic thought.” A long sigh escaped his lungs. “I wanted to go to business school, but you know, I’m not allowed.”

“Why not? As far as I know there aren’t laws against omegas studying, not anymore.”

“Well, traditional families don’t seem to think that.”

“Oh, come on, think of a better excuse, you could have everyone eating from the palm of your hand with the power your family has, you could do anything.”

Yeosang stopped and turned to face him, anger building up inside of him.

“You don’t know what my family is like, so please refrain from giving your opinion. Not everyone is born with dominant qualities and abilities to charm everyone around them.” He really had thought that Seonghwa couldn’t annoy him today, but there he was, like every lucky alpha born in this earth. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.” He scratched the back of his head and looked straight into the younger’s eyes. “Although you are part of your family, you are your own person. Think about that.” His gaze was hypnotizing, he felt like he could be staring at his dark eyes for ages and never getting tired of it. “Yeosang, I…”

A tune interrupted the moment, making both of them break eye contact and realize they were standing too close to each other. The tune it was the one Yeosang had for unknown numbers, so he didn’t make the caller wait, maybe it was an emergency.

“Hello?”

_“Is this Yeosang? A friend told me you help omegas.”_ A high pitched voice spoke.

“Are you okay?”

_“Please help me, I…”_ The person on the other side of the line hiccupped. _“It hurts, I think they are coming.”_

“Who is coming? Are you in danger?”

_“The babies, I’m alone, I think I got lost.”_

“Please, send me your location and I’ll come to get you, please breathe and don’t panic.”

_“Please hurry up...Ugh.”_

The line went dead, but a ‘ding’ notifies Yeosang that someone shared location with him, it wasn’t that far from where they were, and fortunately Seonghwa was still standing there.

“Seonghwa, I’m going to need your help.”

“What’s wrong?”

“An o…” He stopped and corrected himself to not look suspicious, no one had to know he was the one that helped other omegas. “A friend is in labor, please.”

He usually did things by himself, but he had never received this kind of call, it always was ‘please help me escape’ or ‘please they’re abusing me.’ He didn’t know what to do with an omega in labor, what if he did something wrong.

He had to shove all his pride God knows where and insist.

“Help me, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's coming


	5. Chapter 5

Yeosang wondered how he ended up there.

He had received a call from an unknown omega that requested his immediate help, that was a first. But what he didn’t expect was to end in the hallway of an operating room, pretending to be the friend of someone who he barely knew the name of.

_“Kim Hongjoong.” He had muttered before crying and doubling up with pain._

He didn’t have any id, no registry files to his name in the database of the hospital, and no healthcare insurance. But money wasn’t the problem, Yeosang could pay for it, the bill was like pocket change for him.

He sat out of the theatre, they didn’t let him in, it was a procedure made with general anesthesia and on top of that the risk he had due to being multiple, twins to be more precise. If he wanted he could go home, but the promise made to the one who shared hierarchy with was stronger. He was going to be there for the omega and his pups, as far as he knew they were alone in this.

Tiredness soon settled in his body, a lot happened in one single day and he had been the majority of those hours at the hospital. His life was slowly becoming some kind of Grey’s Anatomy side character story. Although, it was a better place than what he called home.

To get more comfortable he put his hands on the pocket of his pants, something was there and when he took it out he realized what it was. The Band-Aid. He never had the chance to put it on his chin back then. He held onto the paper package trying not to break it and closed his eyes for what it seemed a few seconds but focusing on the fidgeting to not fall asleep completely in case some news about the state of Hongjoong were revealed.

Then a gentle voice called for him.

“Yeosang, are you awake?” He opened his eyes to find Seonghwa standing there, already out of his surgery gown and in his usual hospital clothes.

The younger nodded.

“The surgery was a success, he’s out of danger and the twins too.” The doctor said with a smile that contrasted with his red and tired eyes. Then he gestured towards the seat next to Yeosang. “Can I sit here?”

“Yes.” As soon as Yeosang answered the elder sat next to him, sighing in relief, he probably was standing for an hour or so even after he had taken the rest of his day off, just because he asked.

“A girl and a boy, both very healthy and passing the APGAR score.” He sounded really relieved, Yeosang guessed it was because of the risk the C-section had, it was an urgent one since his contractions were a few minutes apart and it could end in a tragedy. His only response was a hum.

“It’s funny.” He said out of nowhere after a few seconds of silence.

“What’s funny?”

“I have a friend who can’t have children of his own, and now another who has twins.” His laugh sounded more like a breath. He remembers as clear as water every time he had to be with Wooyoung at this exact hospital, he was trying so hard back then. “I’ve always wondered, if you’re a doctor, do you deliver your own children? Well, if you want to have.”

“I want to have as many as I can.” Was the first answer before he continued. “Some of us do.” He said. “But I don’t want to, I prefer being the one that’s next to my partner giving support.”

“That’s sweet.”

“What about you? Do you want to have children?”

“I’ve never thought about that.” He lied, it was something he had thought countless of times but was too afraid to speak about it. He wanted to, but not where he was standing right now, being just a pawn on his mother’s game. He was going to do it when he wanted to, not because his mother needed someone to take over the family when she died. God, he wished his future children didn’t have to go through what he lived all his life. He didn’t want to have them in a family where his children had their future written before even being a thought.

He waited for an answer but a sudden weight on his shoulder made him tense and when he looked down the alpha was sleeping and soft snores came out of his mouth.

Yeosang couldn’t believe what was happening. Well, he could, but why? If he was so tired he should have denied his request. Maybe he would let him rest a little. Just a little, if the other had a scent it could stick to his clothes and he didn’t wanted anyone asking questions at home.

Speaking of scent, he leaned towards the raven-haired man and tried to guess what his was, but just air filtered through his nose. Not even the stench of hospital disinfectant that was everywhere in a place like this. His ability to smell was getting worse with each day.

The minutes went by and Yeosang didn’t move an inch, afraid to disturb the tired Seonghwa that slept against his shoulder. The only thing he did was fidget with the sealed Band-Aid on his hands. But he wasn’t calm, a weird feeling started to settle inside him but he couldn’t figure what it was. Maybe the chair was uncomfortable, or the AC too cold. It felt weird but not too weird, like someone had moved everything an inch from where it was before but inside his body.

Lucky for him a couple nurses walked by the hallway complaining about a patient waking up from anesthesia and demanding to see his pups even if he couldn’t speak.

“Hey.” He moved his shoulder trying to wake him up, this was getting uncomfortable really fast and if he had no plans on waking up Yeosang was going to push him.

“Mhm?” The older tilted his head, it was too close to Yeosang’s liking and couldn’t avoid blushing.

“Wake up.”

“Don’t wanna.” The doctor mumbled with a childish tone. But he opened his eyes just halfway and stared into the other’s.

“What are you? A kid?” The omega rolled his eyes. “Hongjoong is awake and I think he’s causing trouble.”

That seemed to wake Seonghwa completely and stood up too quickly with a groan. Pinching the bridge of his nose he took a few determined steps but stopped and turned around to look at Yeosang and said.

“Are you coming? You friend is waiting.”

__

He arrived home at four in the morning, trying to calm down Hongjoong was a tough experience since he was as stubborn as a mule. He didn’t want to drink water nor sleep and he almost tried to rip his IV. But he relaxed a little after Yeosang promised to return the next day.

He tried to be as quiet as possible, he didn’t want to awake anyone at the house. Unluckily for him his body was acting up, tripping over his own feet and losing his balance every few steps. When he reached the top of the stairs he saw a light on and that made his heart fall at his feet, but his eyes opened wide when he realized that it came from his mom’s room. But not his alpha mother’s, that would have scared him to death.

He couldn’t believe it, his mom was awake and maybe he could see her after almost half a year.

She fell ill and the treatment left her bedridden. Yeosang wasn’t allowed to see her as often, since it could affect him too, but has he ever listened to orders?

Sneaky enough he slipped past his mother’s bedroom door and before going further he knocked the white doorframe to catch her attention. She was reading a children’s book that Yeosang could recognize as his favorite and when she looked at his son it seemed like youth came back to her face.

She was young, she had him at the age of twenty two. Her dark hair fell in barely noticeable waves that Yeosang inherited. Well. Yeosang was almost a copy of her if it weren’t for his round nose and ears that were exactly like his other mother. 

“Yeosang, my dear.” She left the book aside and patted the spot next to her on the bed, something the young omega couldn’t deny. He could fight any command voice, but his sweet mother’s request was something unavoidable, he loved her so much and also missed her. Nothing was the same since he turned fourteen.

“Hi, mom.” He giggled, scooting closer to his mother so he could be snuggled comfortable under her arm, carefully hugging her too. Like a charm all his worries lifted from his shoulders.

“What are you doing up so late, my baby?” Nicknames like those were usual coming from her, no matter how old Yeosang was, he will always be her baby. 

Without saying a word she started caressing his hair, working gently with her slender fingers against his scalp, no words were needed in a moment between mother and son like this. If something happened she knew, Yeosang couldn’t lie to her, she had figured everything out by the moment he walked through that door.

“I just miss you.” He replied, mumbling his word like a child. “The house is so different without you. I’ve seeing a lot potential mates every month and I’m tired of everything, I just need a little rest.”

She sighed.

“She’s just like your grandpa.”

“Did you fall in love with her before or after marriage?” He asked, maybe he could marry and try to love whoever he ends up with.

“I thought I’ve told you this story.” She said with a playful tune and booped his nose. “We met at the gardens of the main house when we were teenagers, my family wasn’t as important as the others that were there, but she demanded to your grandpa she wanted to marry me as soon as we reached adulthood.”

“Do you think if I fall in love she would let me marry someone?”

“Why? Is my baby in love?” Although she was sick, her lively mood never burned out, she teased and pulled pranks every now and then. Being bedridden wasn’t going to stop her.

He shook his head, denying, but his ears reddened.

“I don’t, I’m just curious in case if I ever fall in love.”

“If? Darling, love is everywhere, you’re going to fall in love someday, maybe tomorrow, maybe in ten or thirty years, you don’t know that.” Her words were comforting to Yeosang. “To be honest I don’t want you to fall in love, you’re my baby.”

“I don’t think I’ll fall in love, I think there’s something wrong with me because I can’t picture myself loving someone, let alone an alpha.”

“Dear, somewhere in this world your mate is looking for you, whether it’s an alpha, a beta or another omega, you other half is out there in the world and you’ll know it’s them when you touch for the first time.”

“Mom.”

“Yes, my dear?”

“Would you tell me another story about soulmates? Like one of those you used to read me before bed.” When he was a child he loved those stories, dreaming to find his twin flame, his soulmate or anyone that would love him because of him and not because of some kind of arranged marriage that his surroundings were made of.

“Of course.”

“Thank you.”

“Once upon a time…” She started, and his body automatically felt heavier, drifting to sleep to the calming voice of his dear mother, maybe tonight he could stay there until the sun rises. Lucky for him he knew his mom’s loyal maids wouldn’t say a word, his visit wouldn’t reach to his alpha mother’s ears.

And maybe tomorrow would be a nicer day, a day closer to find his soulmate, just like the last words of the story his mother had told him that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> introducing: hongjoong the angry omega and yeosang's nicer mother.  
What do you think? Is yeosang going to find his mate?


End file.
